Estel's Encounter in the Woods
by rosethorn59
Summary: A story of teenage Aragorn, taking a short, horrific trip to the woods; and discovering some things about himself, and life in general.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Estel's Encounter in the Woods

Author: rosethorn59

Halloween Story; mystery, suspense, angst, supernatural, horror, H/C. O/C

Estel, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gilraen

Rate: T

I dedicate this tale to my mother, with love.

Summary: A story of teenage Aragorn taking a, short, horrific trip to the woods , and discovering some things about himself...and life in general...

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Everything belongs to Tolkien, except my story.

...

It was just turning dusk in the Woods near Rivendell as Estel slid down from his horse; landing on the hard, cold ground. He was exhausted and in very stong need of a break from riding. It was late fall and much colder in the Misty Mountains. There had been a light drizzle most of the day; an icy wind that seemed to seep right through the man's bones, making him stiff and sore.

Aragorn rubbed down his horse, giving it some needed , wanted, and necessary attention. it also kept his mind off the cold for a few minutes. He could see his breath, and it was very near dusk. The young man, Estel, stretched, yawned, and sighed. He knew it would be another cold night and he dreaded that thought. A light mist was rolling in around him, but at least the rain had stopped. One small blessing, he thought.

There was something odd about this night. It was very cold, but not just from the weather and he could not figure out what it was. But it gnawed at him, almost clawed at him, and frightened him. It made him very unsettled and alert.

This chapter is very short, but they will get longer, I assure you...

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Estel's Encounter in the Woods pt 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tolkien...nothing to me.

Estel had been gone from Rivendell for four days, now, and was on his way home; with several miles left to travel. But he was in absolutely no hurry to get there, regardless of the weather. He hadn't bothered to get anything to take home with him, and really never even planned on it. He knew very well that his Adar was well aware, of what he was doing out in the forest. Just enjoying that glorious solitude that Estel so craved.

He had wanted, and needed, a break from his adoptive family, not to mention his home. He really wanted to be alone. The Elves who lived at Imladris, always seemed to be coming and going; except for him, it seemed. He knew he was still very young, but he was seventeen, and in human years he was a grown man...right?

True, he went out with his brothers and other Elves to ride, hunt and camp; which was fun...but he was carefully watched, and never allowed to be completely alone. Oh, how aggravating it was. He thought more humans were away from their abodes, than they were home. Why not him? Lord Elrond of Imladrid, his adoptive father who was helping to raise him, was far too did he have to be that way?.

So he had decided to leave for a few days using the excuse of hunting for venison as a reason for leaving, when all he wanted was to get away. He knew it was a bad idea, but unfortunately the only one he could think of at the time. So, he had left a note for his Adar telling him that; informing him that he would be gone for a couple of days; three at the most.

He had quietly packed up his gear in his room, not wantng to draw attention to himself. Then he had stuffed some of his clothes into his pack, to last him for a few days; some food from the pantries, and a few basic items for potential injuries; athelas and other healing herbs. He really did not think he would need them. He had his weapon and felt safe with he grabbed his sword and cloak and left. He knew his relatives would probably worry a lot about him; his mother the most. And that he did worry about, but he knew she would be ok.

Estel was considering camping out one more night; to prolong his adventure one more day. However he knew that he should continue on through the night to get home; away from this oppressive, chilling mist, which was quickly turning into a thick fog,,,and it was happening so rapidly; making it very difficult to see. His horse kept stumbling in the nearly impenetrable air around them.. It got to the point where he could not see anything but the ground in front of him...not even the trees around them. Just the sounds of eerie silence broken occassionally by an owl, bats, and small animals running and scurrying through the trees. The cold breeze picked up; whistling and whispering around the trees; making the long , bare tree branches scrape against each other, and the tree trunks along with the dead, dry falling leaves flying around, while making scraping noises against each other. None of this could be seen which made everything seem more ominous. It was like being blind and surrounded by obstacles interspersed with desperation. Then he heard a very distant baying, and his heart froze. He was alone and...wolves? Normally he wouldn't be so jittery, but this night was reminding him more and more of a time when he was young and got lost in the woods late. It was terrifying for him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Estel's Encounter in the Woods-pt 3.

It had been a terrible, horrifying time for the child. It was only for one night, but it left a lasting impression on him. He was about 6 at the time, and his family wanted to take the boy out camping and to give him some fun. They also let him practice a little with a small sword and a bow and arrows. But a 6-year-old with weapons? His father and brothers watched him very carefully.

Close to evening, when getting dinner ready, someone slipped away unnoticed. Estel thought it might be fun to run and hide from his Adar and brothers. He ran and ran and finally stopped to investigate the area he was in. It was fascinating. He had never been out by himself. He loved it! It was fall and leaves covered the tree roots, and there were very few brightly colored leaves left on the trees. He loved the orange and pink hues in the evening sky. There were little animals scurrying around. It was starting to frighten him...The area was so unfamiliar and it was getting dark, and misty. He found himself wanting to be in his Adar's warm arms. " Adar?" He yelled. "Adar, are you there!...Elladan, Elrohir, anyone!" He heard nothing. Had he really gone that far from the camp?

"Help! Help me!" He had no idea where he was or where the others were. He was getting so hungry and cold. He was only wearing a very light tunic and cloak. He didn't know where to go, so he crawled into a huge pile of leaves. He thought he'd spend the night there. Maybe it would be a little warmer. Estel knew they'd find him in the morning, so he'd be ok, and try not to worry so much. But he couldn"t sleep, it was so cold. Then before he crawled out of the leaves to find a warmer spot, if possible, he heard some strange noises he'd never heard before. He tried to snuggle further into the leaves. He knew he had caught the attention of whatever it was. He peeked up through the leaves at the foul, smelly, ugly creature..Then one of them looked down at him, grabbed him, tied him and started to carry the terrified youth off. There were many of them. "OH, HELP," he stated to himself. What was he going to do? Would his family find him now? That was his only hope. He had no idea what these nasty looking creatures were, and might do to him. Little Estel started yelling and screaming again. Then he was finally gagged so he couldn't give away their location.

Shortly after that, 2 elves jumped down from nearby trees. and one from around a closer one. His family! He knew they'd come and help him. Arrows and clashing swords started flying in every direction. Heads and limbs flew down to the last Orc, who put a knife to Estel's throat, threatening him. Then his father stabbed the evil creature from behind him through his back. He was dead before he hit the ground , and Elrohir caught Estel. They untied him and as they went back to camp, which was a surprising long way, he couldn't let go of his Adar, he was so relieved. "You see, Estell, you cannot wander away from us when we are away from home, but I think you have learned that lesson now. Always stay near an adult, until you are one, yourself. We'll discuss that later. Now. NO MORE RUNNING OFF!"

"What were those things I just saw in the Woods?"

"Orcs, Estel, and they weren't after you, they were after us."

"Ok, Adar, I don't think I want to right now. Run away, that is.  
For now, anyway," Estel smiled."

"N0." "Just wait and see what will happen, young man. I don't think you'd like the results."

That was such a frightening time for him at such a young age, that he never had forgotten, and never would.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your do

Estel's Encounter in the Woods ch4

Disclaimer: This tale and all things Tolkien, belong to JRR Tolkien

As Estel was pondering his scary, short adventure in his early childhood; he suddenly heard...WOLVES? This close to Rivendell? It was always light and beautiful, day and night at home. He heard them in the distance, but getting closer. What was he to do? He couldn't see them coming in his direction, in the very thick, now black fog. He could only hear the odd noises in the woods. The running, barking and howling had stopped, and it became very quiet and still in the forest. The evil creatures were encircling him, closing in on him.

His hair stood up all over, and he was shaking so hard...he was absolutely terrified. . He froze, he couldn't move for the fear. However he was also feeling humiliated and embarrassed for feeling this weak about himself this way. But he did know what danger he was in. Plus he did have to admit it...he was VERY young. So fear and uncertainy were ok in this situation.

Finally he grabbed his sword, having dropped and kicked it with his boot accidentally, planning on going to retrieve it in a couple of minutes, so he had an approximate idea where it was.. He was so confused, so frightened by what he was hearing. He could hear their breathing...they were making crunching noises in the leaves. Oh, they were SO CLOSE! He really didn't know what to do. He was one lone person facing what sounded like at least a dozen or more of the hungry beasts. The fog made it so much worse, but suddenly, he could hear growling from one side of him, and snapping from another. The only thing he could see were the glowing yellow eyes of the wild dogs.

He knew they were ready and eager to attack. Estel was now despairing ...he knew he was about to die. Then one of them grabbed his arm, which surprised him and hurt so much, that he dropped his sword in some nearby leaves with no way of finding it in the weather amid the attacking wolves. He still used his arms as weapons, but they would grab and chew on them...so he grabbed a large branch to try and injure them or at least back a few of them off a little and preserve his life a little he lost the branch and the only thing he could try and save in the onslaught was his face. He did as good a job as he could, while trying to fight back.

"Oh, Valar, oh, please Eru, help me...I don't want to die here."

Another wolf circled around him, and attacked him from behind; gnashing his teeth and knocking him over.. The creature left a big gash on the young man' back; and Estel swung back with his branch but there was no whine, so he knew he missed the cussed wolf! Another jumped Estel from the front and just started chewing on him. Torturing him. He knocked him over with his makeshift weapon. He was in excrutiating fire from the pain. The air was rife with fear, anger, pain...and blood...HIS blood.

Finally he found a tree, by touch. He tried to cover his back against it, slowly sliding down the side. He covered his face with his bloody arm, and attempted to use the large branch he had found, trying to protect himself. He swung at the closest one, even though it didn't afford much protection...They were slashing chewing, tearing his flesh...his legs, arms, torso, and whining when they got injured, accidentally hurting each other. They jumped over each other to get at the fresh meat before them. Estel was in unbearable pain.. He was covered with blood and getting light-headed. He was weak, dizzy now, close to shock ; and very close to passing out. It was all just too much for his body to handle.

He thought he heard a horse coming his way in the distance. It got there very quickly. He heard someone climb down from his horse; amid growling and whining wolves, until he heard hacking and slashing, and yelling. He could hear them running in the leaves. The pack was geting much smaller, he could tell. So they were either dead or had escaped. But there were none left. Hopefully they wouldn't be back. It was something he would have to tell his Adar...as well as about the black fog.. The horseman ran quickly to the badly hurt young man, removed his cloak and gave it to Estel.. Estel's hero talked to him the entire time they were getting him ready to go to a much safer place. "What are you doing out here all alone in this weather? I bet you can't even see what might be coming along to you, Anyone...or anything, could be a danger to you. It's not safe out here alone, but I'm sure you know that now, young man." Estel had heard what the wolves and man could hear, but they all could see and he couldn't see a single thing in the forest; and it should be almost morning by now. When was 'He' going to be able to see again. It was uncanny. He was in total darkness, even with the fog. How odd.

"Thank you" he whispered, unable to vocalize much else, to his rescuer, but,,,he felt so weak, was in so much pain and had lost so much blood, that he passed out..The man flew to Estel to help him all he could before they left for help. Then the un-named man carefully picked him up and set Estel on the horse in front of him. he was in shock by this time and needed immediate help.

They quickly left for their destination.

...

cument here...


	5. Chapter 5

Estel's Encounter in the Woods...pt5

The mysterious horseman covered Estel with his own cloak after carefully tearing and removing the remains of Estel's bloody one. The man wrapped Estel carefully in front of him on the horse trying so hard not to harm Estel further. Very shortly they arrived at the cave, the man with no name carefully lifting his injured charge down from his horse. He held Estel while he was making a make-shift bed for him. Each of the men had a warm blanket, and Estel was laid down on the warmest of the two, and the stranger covered him with his own. The mysterious man took the young man's pulse. It was weak , so he quickly grabbed one of his clean shirts again, and ripped it up, wrapping Estel up, quickly, to stop the bleeding as fast as he could. Estel was a rescuer waited for the blood to stop. The man checked him, again; his breathing was slower, easier, and his pulse was lower than it had been.

'Thank you, Valar!' He whispered gratefully,

He needed to clean him, so he carried the young man very carefully down to a small, nearby pond and laid him gently into the water to wash him off, as well as he could; with Estel moaning from pain, the whole time. The older man wanted to use his lye soap to help stop possible infections, of which he knew the young man would have. He knew it could be too painful and the lye soap too abrassive for Estel. He knew there was a chance for trauma or shock from the pain. But he went without and simply used a soft, clean cloth. He knew it would be way too painful and abrassive So he wrapped him again and rode back to the cave. He removed the cloak from Estel and checked all the wounds on him that he could find. He dried him off as well as he could, ;practically covered him in Athelas and some other herbs that he found in his pack, and his young patient's, to stave off any infections or fever he might have or might get. ...Except...except for his very deep wounds. He wanted to give them very special attention. . At least he didn't have but three broken bones, and no fatal internal injuries that the horseman could see. He set and bound his bones, first, 2 ribs and an arm. But he still needed lots of attention...everywhere. A small, but wonderfull blessing.. He didn't want this poor young man to develop horrible scars for life.

The unknown man finished administering the medicines he had given Estel. He wrapped him again, and gave him some sleeping medicines. He knew he needed lots of sleep to heal, to help recover, so he held Estel for extra wamth and comfort, even though he was asleep. After a short while, he laid Estel down very gently, and smiled at he went out for sticks and twigs and large branches ; as many as he could carry in a couple of trips. He didn't want to leave his charge for very long at a time, but he did get what he needed. He started with the kindling and sticks, until the fire glowed. Then with the branches, the fire roared. The man knew that could draw animals, but hopefully would also keep them and danger at bay.

The man heard Estel moaning, so he administered some painkiller, a steeping cup of tea with athelas, and some herbs to help fight the fever he had acquired. All he could do was cover Estel up, again and keep a close vigil, sitting near, waiting for problems or emergencies. He sat by the fire, looked out occasionally , but saw nor heard anything dangerous..So he stayed ouside of the cave. Eventually Estel stirred, shivering and sweating, still in terrible pain. He looked around a little, and was surprised he could see, but only in the cave. He was in a small cave with a blazing fire. Someone had rescued him from the wolves, that he remembered. But he didn't know who, of course. However, he saw a man outside of the cave. He assumed that he had been the one who had mercifully rescued him and pulled him out of the pack of wolves. Just the thought of what happened to him, and what could have happened, terrified him all over again. He wanted to thank the stranger so much, but he was starting to feel dizzy and sick, again.

Estel's body was still on fire, and he passed out once again. His skin was so red and raw. The unknown human had to work fast to save him. What should he do? He came up with an idea and left the cave for awhile. He went looking for unique herbs that not many people knew about.. But he did. They were very rare and very scarce and therefore very hard to find. But he got very lucky; When he got back, he mixed different herbs, including his unique herbs and made a paste with it, rubbing all the wounds he could to keep from tormenting Estel; and left the skin uncovered, hoping it would stop seeping and maybe that might help Estel's skin to dry a little. He had tremendous faith in that herb. He had seen many saved by it.

Aragorn slept all night, but his benefactor didn't; he kept a very close look-out on his young charge by the fire all night long. In the morning, Aragorn's fever was gone, broken. And he felt a little better and his body was no longer on fire. It was a livable pain. He was coherent for the first time since the wolf attack. He assumed his new friend was outside. He felt a little better and his body was no longer on fire. However he was in some bad pain, yet.

Estel still couldn't see beyond the cave entrance. It might have been a strange dream, but he doubted it. Odd things always seemed to happen to him. It bothered him so much. So obviously he wasn't going anywhere. Not that he could if he did want to...but he didn't. He was still in some pain, yet. Now where was the man who had saved him...who was he...WHERE was he? Estel still couldn't see out beyond the cave or even the heavens and the stars in the sky. How frustrating it was!

Estel's friend walked in about then, knowing that Estel would be burning with questions. So how have you been feeling?" He asked noticing that the young man was wide awake. " Are you feeling a lot better, Estel?"

"Yes, very much so, actually, thank you. Well... at least as well as someone can feel after an attack such as that. I really thought I was going to die. I do not see how I could have avoided it. Thank you so much for my life, and saving me so bravely from the wolves. How did you find me in the forest there at that time and in that place ? Who are you, Sir? I would really like to know who my rescuer is. I am so grateful to you for saving my life...I..."

"Shhh. We can talk about whatever you want to discuss with me, tomorrow. After you get another long rest. I need to rub some of this paste I have for you to feel even better than you seem to feel now. I also need to give you something to kill your pain, again, and help you sleep a little. You should feel even better when you awaken."

We can talk tomorrow...tomorrow. He whispered ...and smile


	6. Chapter 6

Estel's Encounter in the Woods Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing in this story is mine. Only J J Tolkien's

Except the herb, Onora, that is mine.

...

Estel awoke and yawned, feeling tremendously better, but also a little lost and nervous. He honestly didn't know where he was. He lay there on his make-shift bed, watching the shadows on the cave ceiling, and enjoying the smell of the smoke from the fire. He had liked the smell of a campfire, since he had been a child. He looked up as he saw the stranger enter the cave, and Estel smiled at him. He was the only person who Estel completely trusted out here in the wild; he was very honest, and that's what he needed out there, as well as someone who knew their way around out in the wild.

"Good morning, my , it's good to see you awake and feeling better."

"Who are you sir, and where are we?"

"It's a beautiful day outside. Warm, sunny and bright. You should go out and enjoy some of this wonderful weather today, while I go make a small breakfast."

"Who are you Sir, and where are we, exactly?"

"I was out for a minute or two earlier. I couldn't see anything , anywhere, and, it was chilly. I couldn't even see the stars. It was very depressing. I can only see, and feel the warmth of the fire in the cave. That's where I feel safest. and the most comfortable."

"Why can't I see outside in the fog when you and the animals, including the wolves, can and I can't. It's very confusing. What can I do? Help me, please?"

"You still can't see? I can't help you right now, but I know it will get better soon. I promise. But not being able to see out into the fog, is very strange, indeed. I see out very well. But I do have very good eyes. Maybe that's part of it?"

"I have very good eyesight as well," Estel grinned at his friend

."Well, I guess that must not be the the reason, then. You got me there, young man."

"What actually happened?" Estel was getting frustrating.

"Two or three days ago, I got separated from my troops while fighting Orcs in the South. I'm usually not that careless. But I'm tracking them down. I'll find them. It might just take a while. The troops cannot be that far away. Maybe I'll get lucky and get a few Orcs along the way."

"Thin I saw a pack of black wolves viciously attacking you and I guess you and I both got lucky because I showed up when I did. It was lucky that I chose to hunt for my friends down that particular road at that moment. I flew down the road, jumped down from my horse, slaughtered most of those creatures, and chased off the rest. Then I brought you here to this cave, and here you are."

"So you saved me...thank you very, very much. I owe you my life, my eternal gratitude and my good friendship."

"You are very, very welcome. I was impressed that you had fought them with such ferocity, as long as it took for me to come along and help. Especially since you couldn't see in the dark. You are a very brave young man. I am also very proud to call you friend." .

"I don't know where I am now, and I'm sure my horse went home when the wolves arrived."

"I'll help you find your way home. Don't worry. By the way, I have fresh bread, cheese, and an apple for you. I already ate."

"Thank you..."

"Who is my rescuer, Sir?"

The man had wavy, almost shoulder-length brown hair, a 2 or 3 days' stubble growth ;had very tall and light gray eyes. To Estel, he seemed somewhat quiet, a thoughtful person who took his time before answering anything. He was very friendly and quick to smile, and laugh, but he had an interesting, commanding presence and carriage .And at the same time he was a little pondersome and curious.

"Sir? What is your name, who are you"?

"You are are the most stubborn, curious, adamant, and determined young man I have ever met!"

"I've been told that my whole life, especially by my Adar and my Nana. I've been wondering when you would figure that out!"

" I did quite awhile ago, I just didn't say anything,"

"I noticed!" he stated, grinning at his friend.

He hesitated a moment. "It's Kinegaeyl. My name is Kinegaeyl. It's a bit unusual, but it's mine...and everyone should be proud of who they are."

"And you are a Dunedain?"

The horseman laughed. " My kind can't seem to hide it very well from anyone!"

"I would love to be a Dunedain."

"I'm sure you'll be a strong and wonderful fighter when you get a little older. You already have a lot of courage. Just work more on that, weapons practice and self-protection...and never forget your neighbor, friend or stranger. Help them always when they are in need of help. Everyone is important and worthy."

"Ive heard that a lot of that in my life, but it's always nice to hear it again. Especially when it's from you. I'm not sure why?"

"Do you have a family?" Estel asked him with fascinated curiosity.

Hesitantly he answered, "I had a beautiful wife and children."

..Estel was very interested. "What were they like?" he asked.

"Well, my children were very sweet ,wonderful, and happy children. I miss them so much.

"And what about your wife?"

"Well, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and had the pleasure to meet and get to know. She had the most beautiful long, chestnut brown hair and the most piercing gray eyes, that almost looked silver. She was happy and cheerful and easy to laugh; my whole world disappeared. They all died at our farm in a fire while I was gone getting food and goods. Oh, how I wish I had stayed with them, perished with them; that I had been with them and not the sole one to have lived. I never did find out what actually happened to start the fire."

"Oh, how awful for you. I am so sorry. A fire? What a horrible way to die."

It's ok, young one, it happened long ago. Anyway, so who is the young man I saved?"

"My name is Estel."

"Estel, huh? It's a very strong, courageous, name. Estel...I like it very much."

"Thank you very much, Kin..um..Kin? Estel's friend gave him a mischievous smile." My parents are my mother, Gilraen, and my stepfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

"Imladris? " I know the Peredhels, most do. But I haven't seen them in a long time.. I would would really to go and see them again, and talk about old times. But I guess I am going there anyway considering I'll be taking you there."

"Yes, we could have you for dinner, or a day..or 're very kind and hospital people/Elves, actually.."

"So, Estel, are you an only child?"

"Yes, I only have the two beings I have mentioned and Elladan and Elrohir.."

"The twins...your Elven brothers, I would guess."

"Yes, they are," they both smiled.

"Well, Estel, you mentioned a mother,"

"Yes, my mother and father were both human. My father died when I was a very young child. My mother and I moved to Rivendell after that and we have been there ever since.. My mother will do just about anything for me.I guess I'm spoiled. She worries a lot about me, though."

"Well, how about we get back to discussing your wounds."

"I feel so much better, but how?" HOW had his deep, nasty wounds, scars, broken bones, etc. heal so quickly when he had suffered so much. He had been ripped to shreds and it felt like a miracle. He knew he would never forget the attack, but he felt so much better that at the moment, he took the opportunity of getting it off of his mind, for a short while.

"Estel it is an extremely rare herb, called Onora that works much better than Athelas. It's like a miracle drug. I doubt Elrond know about it. I'll give you some in your pack. Do NOT lose it and let your father have it for his studies and hopefully to help others."

Kinegaeyl removed the bandages covering his whole body, to help the wounds air out and to heal them a little better and more quickly. He checked all the wounds to see how they were healing. It was so very much better than before.

"Are there any particular places where it really hurts?"

"Well, it still hurts a little all over," he grinned at Kin."

"Well, Estel, you have no fever and you're coming along very well. I'm going to give you another dose of herbs. They will do wonders for you, you know, Estel. Your wounds and scars are starting to disappear. They are almost gone, "

"But how have the scars been healing? How can... herbs do that? I will never understand that."

"Estel, Go sleep for now and I'll be here if you want or need me, all right?"

Hopefullyl we can leave tomorrow. I'm sure you will be will be well enough to travel...

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Estel's Encounter in the Woods 7

Nearly morning, the Dunedain woke Estel to check the health of his patient. Most of his deep wounds and scars were nearly healed.

"How much pain do you have, now? You look very well. Did anything even happen to you, young Estel? Are you ready for the trip home now?"

"Well," Estel replied, " I feel great. No lingering pain," he said to Kin. They both grinned at each other. " Please stop asking me how I feel, Kin..you know how I feel!"

"And of course I want to go home, now! You know that, too," he said with a big grin.

"I'm going out to catch dinner. Getting Hungry?"

"Im starving, Kin! famished!"

"All right." He gave him his water skin and some waybread to stave that excrutiating hunger off until dinner.

"Thanks." He sat on the blankets, enjoying his snack, waiting for Kin to leave. Then he found himself contemplating his situation.

He never should have gone out alone into the woods in the first place. He knew there could be danger, but he really had not thought anything would happen. But it did. The worst kind of danger he could think of. Attacked in the dark and torn to pieces by those cursed wolves. How he hated them, now, which went without saying. A horrid memory he would never forget. This was the worst he had ever been injured, and just the thought of the whole episode made him freeze.

How he hated pain, being imprisoned in a bed for days; And detested being unable to go out because of the impenetrable, black darkness outside. But he was so grateful for his new friend, without whom, he would definitely not have survived.

But at this time he was so bored and frustrated being in that cave, that he decided to take a short walk on his own. He was sure that his friend would not be back for a while, and so he should have time, just to be outside, and explore as he was able. He crawled out of the cave, looked around in the pitch black. The air was cool and humid, the grass fresh and dewy. He walked a ways, then looked back at the cave, to keep track of where it was . It was there at a distance. He wandered off a different direction. He knew he would still be able to see the fire in the cave. He looked around. Nothing. He looked towards the cave...nothing! He knew he had not gone very far.. Estel started panicking. He knew how Irresponsible he had been to not have taken his sword nor a torch for light. How could he have forgotten them? Now he was angry at himself. He looked for the light in the cave, again, but he was all turned around, so he slowly walked around looking for signs of the fire. He had mud on his boots, climbed over some boulders,and immediately slipped and fell. "Oh, great! What should I do now?" he asked himself, as he contemplated his present situation. So he put his arms out, seeking a tree to lean against and get a little reality, a little security from it. It definitely felt unreal out here. It felt as if he was blind, and it would never get lighter. He was stuck, so he believed. This situation reminded him so much of when he was out alone before: owls, swishing trees, freezing fog, and terrifying fear...and the wolves. He stood there for a while, glancing around him then he heard a sound. He started sweating and shaking in fear. He couldn't move, he was frozen on the spot.

"Oh, Elbereth, help me, please. I don't want to get in serious trouble again. Please!"

Then he heard another noise, closer, and another in a different direction. He thought he was going to die a frightful death. Suddenly, someone grabbed him, and slung him over their shoulder. The man was tall and had a very deep voice, and quickly walked through lots of forest trees and bushes. He was in a hurry, and obviously knew where he was going. How terrifying it was for Estel. He tugged, pulled, hit and kicked so hard to get away, but the man was too strong for him. He did not want to be killed in the dark by strangers. He was absolutely terrified at that thought.

"Please let me go. Please!" He was paralyzed with fear and could not do any thing about it. "Kin, help me, please! I'm over here!" He prayed that Kin was back from hunting and heard him.

"You be quiet young one, or I will slit your throat. There are lots of men waiting for me and will be anxious to meet you when we get there. No food for you there, you may be the meal..."

At that moment, Estel got dumped in the cave by Kin.

He gave a huge sigh of relief. "Why did you do that Kin, that was cruel!"

"I'll tell you, but I want you to think about it for awhile as I finish making dinner. Still hungry?"

"Angry is more like it..but yes I am still hungry."

So Estel ate his meal in silence, and glared at his friend, " So am I supposed to be afraid of you, now, or what?" he asked bitterly.

"Estel, you know better than that. Don't I get some credit for saving your life?"

"Kin, something happened to me when I was very young. I was on a trip with my Adar and brothers and I ran off. I was captured by a group of orcs...one threw me over his shoulder and I was hauled off, afraid I'd never see my family again. I was so scared, Kin...but I was rescued. This brought up a few memories of that." He turned away, suddenly hearing thunder off in the distance. I don't suppose you can magically make it stop raining?"

"That's not fair, Estel. I am so sorry for what happened to you, then. For that and for the way I treated you. Please forgive me, I did not know."

Estel looked at him, and sighed. "I'm sorry,too, Kin. I didn't really mean to hurt you. It's alright, really." There was another clap of rumbling thunder, and the rain started pouring down. He looked outside, and could see the rain which was closest to the fire. It sparkled and was lovely; and Estel loved it.

"Thank you, Estel. I wanted to open your eyes to a few things, and I thought this was the best way to get your attention. You went out in the dark, with no sword and no torch. How did you expect to protect yourself? I know you're blind out there, but you do not seem aware of it, or do not care."

"You must strengthen yourself, become a good fighter, and excel on all your weapons. You should always carry an extra unseen weapon on yourself. It could save your life one day. . Always think ahead and be prepared. Be quick and never be off-guard , think through every situation before you act. Always have your weapons ready against your opponents and be aware of what's around you. Be trustful and loyal to your friends and suspicious of those who don't deserve your respect. You'll get along just wonderfully in this life if you can follow this advise; or some of it, at least. Oh, and by the way...always carry a torch and sword out with you in the dark," he grinned.

Estel did not know what to say. He felt so guilty about the mild scolding he had just been given. But he knew everything Kin said was true.

"Don't be sorry, be careful, alright?" Kin said sweetly, reading Estel's face and mood.

"Alright. I'll do the best I can."

...

"Can we go now, or very soon? I'm sure my family are looking everywhere for me. They all worry so much. And I am tired of this cursed constant black world I am living in, even though you told me it would eventually GO AWAY!"

"It will Estel, I promise; honestly."

" Alright then. I'll clean up the campsite and put out the fire and we can go. Oh, by the way, it is still raining outside," he grinned at his young friend.

"I know that, already, Kin. I am blind, not deaf."

So he grabbed everything in the cave, that was worth keeping, and burned the rest, including all the bloody rags, except for Estel's cloak. Well, whatever was left of it. It was Estel's favorite one, so the young man decided to clean it up as best he could. Then he would sew up the rips and tears with his mother. She would help, he knew. His mother made it for him, so that made it very special to him.

As soon as the campfire was put out and taken care of, and the light went out, Estel went outside and still could not see a thing. The thick fog was there as always , so he could not really move in any direction until his friend showed up to help him. There was not anything to look at, anyway, so he held on to Kin's horse for security and comfort.

...

"So you still cannot see, young Estel?" The Dunedain asked as he left the pitch-black cave. I'll lead the way. You could take a walk, if you please. Would you like some exercise? You could probably use it."

"Yes I really would. But please dont let me fall, alright?"

"All right; that's a deal. If that happens, you're joining me on Shea. I wish you could see right now, that must be very frightening and make you feel very insecure. It must be a horrible feeling for you. Oh, here's your sword and a torch." They both laughed.

"Who is Shea?"

"He's my horse. He's a beauty, isn't he?. Oh, sorry."

They walked for a short while, through the chilly forest, then, of course, Estel tripped over a large tree root. and grabbed the horse quickly for balance. "Sorry, about that," Estel apologized, embarrassed. He was so jittery, now. Wishing he was with his family. But at least Kin was here, and he felt very safe around him.

"Absolutely no problem at all," the Dunedain replied, lightly laughing. You just couldnt resist falling, could you? You even have a torch, what happened with that?"

"Well, I was not looking down at the time, so it did not do me any good," he said as he climbed on the horse.

"We should be there in a few hours. We could get there today or wait for tomorrow."

"Today, please, if I have the choice. I can't wait to see them all."

"That's fine. Just let me know when you're hungry and thirsty, then we can stop for a break."

"What about you..Kin..er."

"That's good enough," he smiled.

"What about you? I'm not sure I've ever seen you eat."

"I just don't get really hungry and don't eat a lot. I'll eat when you do, of course, I'm just not hungry at this time."

So they mounted Shea and continued their journey to Rivendell. Estel was getting excited at the thought of arriving there.

Estel was carrying the torch, yet, but could still only see a very short distance. And, of course, it was really annoying him. "So could tell me what's on the right side of us?"

" you cannot even see with the torch?"

"Not very well, Sir."

"Alright, to the right there are big pine trees; which I am sure you can smell; big boulders, tall grass, a few flowers here and there, and warm sunshine all around us."

"You'll have that all back, when we get there. Don't be envious, just be happy that you are getting close to home and it will be light there, again."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. I don't know why, really.

" Well, it is about the same on the left side. Not much more to see."

"You know, you are using a torch and still can't see. You should see what you look like; swishing your torch around to see, and it's almost noon. You are a very unique blind person...blind people would not do that. Think about that!" He grinned at him.

"I know it must look very ridiculous,"he laughed at his friend.

So in about a couple of hours, they stopped for lunch, definitely a little on the sore side. It was delicious. They had rabbit, fresh fruit and the common cheese, and some let-over cakes for Estel. So, he handed each item to Estel to eat.

"Thank you, Sir."

"I still did not hear you eat, again."

"Well, I ate a little earlier, don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Should we continue down the road, now? I know how anxious you are to get home."

"I would really like to get there by evening. Do you think we can manage that?"

He threw out the perishables and put the well-kept goods in their packs, as they chatted.

Estel looked around at the non-existent scenery, so depressed at being blind, and feeling sorry for those who really were. He was so happy that his wouldn't last forever.

So they continued with Estel's companion grabbing him by the hand and pulling him up in the saddle on Shea.

. "We sure can try, my young friend..."


End file.
